


you know it will always just be me

by tigerteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerteeth/pseuds/tigerteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively titled: emo twink josh dun gives it to future josh dun in the ASS</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know it will always just be me

**Author's Note:**

> alright. first of all. no, this fic is not a joke. Second, i honestly have like. developed in depth ideas about this au/pairing thing, whatever, and I'm insanely attached to it for some reason.  
> I have not come up with any kind of explanation as to how this actually would have happened but until I do, let’s just say time travel did its job right. and another fyi, they’re supposed to be in an established relationship which again, sounds super weird but i promise it’s good. this is like, my favorite thing ever. anyways. have fun i guess.  
> also so you’re not confused. Josh is [emo fetus josh](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4b0e2db1d5a94e106a784c92f8913541/tumblr_n9atynvhUb1sopyuso7_250.png) and Joshua is [pink haired josh](https://36.media.tumblr.com/19961a859a89e96f85e27266c5750e26/tumblr_inline_nous9qcBlW1s82e0m_540.jpg)

“Josh, fuck, _please_ ,” Joshua groans, squirming against Josh’s hands. 

Joshua is on his knees, bent over the bed, hands trapped behind his back. Josh is carefully tying his hands together, pausing briefly to breathe in Joshua’s ear, “Someone’s greedy, huh?”

Joshua shudders, his hands straining against the knots Josh had bound. 

“Shh, relax,” Josh whispers, pressing his lips to Joshua’s neck just below his ear, already slick with sweat. He presses wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck and over his shoulder, his labret cold against Joshua’s bare skin. When he lets his mouth travel down Joshua’s back, he shivers again. 

Josh reaches the waistband of Joshua’s boxers, mouthing it experimentally. He looks up through his eyelashes to see the muscles in Joshua’s back strain when he takes the band in his teeth and lets it snap back. Joshua’s face is now buried in the mattress, whimpering.

“Take them off,” Joshua mumbles, voice muffled by the bed. 

Josh grins, slowly getting his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down. Joshua’s bare ass is so close to his face now, and Josh’s head is spinning because, fuck, that’s all his. He lightly runs his hands from the small of Joshua’s back over the curve of his ass and down the back of his thighs. He can feel Joshua rut his hips forward against the bed in response. 

“God, Joshua, you’re beautiful,” Josh breathes. Joshua whimpers something back, but Josh can’t quite make it out. 

“Wait, say that again,” Josh says.

Joshua turns his face to the side and whines, “ _Touch me_.”

Fuck.

Josh stands up and tugs at Joshua’s arm to do the same. Joshua stumbles to his feet, off balance from being on his knees for so long. He’s naked and gorgeous and Josh thinks he might pass out. 

“Get on the bed,” Josh orders, and Joshua climbs up, kneeling in the center of the bed, his arms bound behind his back, shoulder blades standing out. He rolls his head back, closing his eyes.

“Josh, please, I need you to touch me,” Joshua whimpers, flexing his arms against the restraints on his wrists. 

Groaning, Josh palms himself through his jeans before shoving them down and stepping out of them, following Joshua onto the bed. He runs his eyes over the expanse of Joshua’s naked body again. His cock is straining hard against his thigh but Josh doesn’t touch him. Not yet. He gently pushes Joshua backwards so he’s on his back, tied hands trapped underneath him, and puts his hands on his knees. 

“Josh. _Josh_ ,” Joshua breathes, looking at Josh through his fluttering eyelashes.

“Look at you,” Josh hums, pressing tiny kisses to the insides of Joshua’s thighs. Another shiver. “I’m going to wreck you. Take you apart.”

Joshua almost sobs. Josh moves his mouth closer to his cock. He slides one hand up the underside of Joshua’s thigh and squeezes his ass. Joshua’s hips jerk up off the bed, searching for some sort of friction. His eyes are squeezed shut and his teeth are clenched and his cock is so hard it looks painful. 

Josh nuzzles at the base of his cock before licking a slow stripe up the length of it. Joshua lets out a strangled groan and his hips twitch again. Smirking, Josh repeats the action and he has to hold down Joshua’s hip with one hand to keep him from moving. 

“Stop—oh, god—teasing me,” Joshua sobs, throwing his head back against the mattress.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Josh growls, mouthing at Joshua’s hipbone. 

“Y-You _know_. Please.”

Josh moves his lips further up Joshua’s chest, humming in response, and closes his mouth over one of his nipples. This earns him yet another shiver from the other man. 

He takes his mouth away from Joshua’s skin and sits back, admiring the purple marks he’s littered across the other’s body. Joshua is trembling, eyes still squeezed shut, head turned to the side so his neck is exposed. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, breathing labored. 

Josh mentally smacks himself and turns away from him for a moment to lean off the bed and rummage through a drawer to find lube. He grabs it with shaky fingers and sets it down on the bed.

Joshua is still silent, eyes following Josh’s every move, and his legs are splayed open. Josh is about to fucking come from just looking at him. He gets his face back between his legs quickly and drags his tongue down his cock, then continues lower until he’s flicking his tongue at Joshua’s asshole.

“You’re disgust— _ah_ —disgusting—” Joshua gasps, squirming. 

Josh smirks and sits back briefly to take in the sight of Joshua. He’s got him writhing under his hands now. Theres a sheen of sweat across his collarbone and his chest is heaving. 

“I’m disgusting? Yeah, but you fucking love it,” Josh laughs devilishly, running his tongue over the ring in the center of his lip.

Joshua just whines and throws his head back again, “Fuck you,”

With a grin, he gets his hands under Joshua’s thighs, pushing them up and apart almost to his chest. He leans back down to press his tongue against Joshua’s asshole, flattening his tongue and working his way in, slowly. Joshua is babbling by now, a string of words Josh isn’t comprehending, but he knows that he’s begging.

Josh reaches for the lube blindly, face still buried between Joshua’s legs, and squirts it into one hand. He casts the lube away and begins to work a slick finger in beside his tongue. Joshua cries out and Josh wriggles his tongue in with his finger. 

“Please, please, oh god. _Fuck_. Josh,” Joshua’s voice cracks desperately.

Josh pushes his tongue deeper and crooks his finger up and he can feel Joshua’s muscles clench around him. A moan bubbles up deep in his throat and he has to press his free hand against his clothed dick to keep himself from coming right then and there because, holy fuck, Joshua is wriggling around trying to get as much from Josh as he can and the smell of Joshua is overwhelming him.

He pulls back a few inches, gasping, mouth red and puffy and slick with saliva and lube. He slides another finger in alongside the first and twists them, watching Joshua through lidded eyes. The other man is shaking, teeth clenched, and his eyes are watering. Fuck, oh god, those are tears.

Josh lifts himself up, leaning up and over Joshua to press their mouths together, slow and  wet and intimate, and he winces at how fucking hard he is. He’s still got two fingers inside of Joshua and he’s squirming now, pushing up against Josh with as much force as he can. His cock is bobbing up against their bellies and Josh ruts against Joshua’s leg, searching for friction.

Tears are running down Joshua’s cheeks and Josh breaks their mouths apart to kiss his closed eyelids. He crooks his fingers again and feels Joshua’s body jolt beneath his. 

“Josh, if you keep fucking fingering me, I’m not going to last,” Joshua sobs, pressing his ass down on Josh’s fingers.

Josh just adds a third finger and he presses them in as deep as he can. Joshua lets out a cry, jerking his hips off the bed. Josh twists his fingers once more, earning a high whine from Joshua, before sliding them out. 

“Turn over, on your stomach,” Josh growls. 

Joshua nods, wincing as he struggles to flip himself over so that he’s lying on his stomach. His wrists are rubbed raw where his hands are bound. Josh feels his cock twitch in his boxers and he lets out a moan, sliding his hand into his underwear to grip the base of his cock again so he won’t fucking come. He pushes his underwear down and kicks them off with a groan.

Joshua adjusts himself on his stomach, his ass in the air just begging for Josh to do something. He drags his eyes over Joshua’s squirming body before trailing his fingers over the expanse of skin. 

“Josh.” Joshua’s voice is muffled. 

Josh continues to run his hands down the backs of Joshua’s thighs. “Hmm?”

“Spank me.” 

Josh chokes, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot down his spine. “ _What?_ ”

Joshua wriggles his hips, flexing his hands against their restraints, and repeats, “Spank. Me. Josh, _please_.” His voice sounds wrecked and Josh’s hands feel shaky all of a sudden.

He doesn’t hesitate and brings his hand down hard against Joshua’s ass. Joshua lets out a broken cry, “Oh my god, yeah. Fuck.” His words are jumbled and he’s panting.

Josh smacks him again and watches his skin bloom with color. 

“You’re so fucking nasty, Joshua. You love this so much, don’t you?” Josh growls, spanking him again, harder. 

Joshua moans, arching his back, and nods frantically. Josh sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva, and presses them back into Joshua. He uses his other hand to smack his ass again.

“Yes, god yes. More— _god_ —please, Josh,” Joshua keens, pushing his ass back on Josh’s fingers. 

Josh takes his fingers out, smirking when Joshua lets out a sob at the loss, and grabs his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He pulls his ass back against his cock and ruts against him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now. Okay?” Josh breathes, running his hands over Joshua’s shoulder blades. 

“Please, Josh. I want—”  Joshua doesn’t finish the sentence. He just breathes in shakily. All his muscles are quivering.

Josh digs his fingers into Joshua’s hips roughly, thrusting his hips up to let his cock slide over Joshua’s ass. “What do you want?” 

“Oh my god, I want you to fuck me _hard_ , Josh. I want— _fuck_ —I want you inside me now,” Joshua squirms in Josh’s grip, muscles straining as he sobs the words out. God, his voice is so shot and his cries are so desperate it makes Josh’s cock hurt. He’s fumbling to get the lube again, pouring it all over his fingers. He’s got one hand slicking up his own dick and at the same time, pressing two fingers into Joshua, making sure he’s adequately prepped.

When Josh lines himself up and slowly pushes his cock into Joshua, he lets out an obscene groan. Joshua shudders and spreads his knees out wider for him.

“So fucking pretty. Just for me.” Josh’s arms shake as he caresses his hands up and down Joshua’s trembling sides. He pushes himself in up to the base and stills, draping his body over Joshua’s for a few moments, shuddering and gasping, bracing his arms on either side of Joshua’s body. He can feel Joshua’s muscles squeezing around him, wet and hot and filthy. 

He might come apart right then and there because, wow, that’s fucking hot as hell. 

“ _Josh_.” Joshua lets out a strangled cry.

He responds by pulling himself almost fully out, and then thrusting his hips forward, slamming back in. It’s fucking nauseating the way Joshua’s back arches, his muscles standing out as he buries his face in the mattress.  

“Joshua. Oh god,” Josh grunts, thrusting his hips up again.

“Hard _er_ ,” Joshua whimpers, rocking himself back against Josh.

“Fuck, fuck—Joshua, I’m not going to last,” Josh whines, pulling himself out and sitting back on his heels between Joshua’s legs so he won’t come. “Turn around, I want to see you. You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Josh pants.

Joshua is whining and he’s collapsed against the sheets. He’s shaking, his arms struggling against their ties, and he hoists himself up, letting Josh help him. 

“Sit on my cock,” Josh’s voice breaks. 

“Please,” Joshua sobs, tears burning in his eyes again as Josh’s hands close around his hips, guiding him on top of him. Josh is pushing up into him again and Joshua throws his head back. 

“Fuck, that’s so good. You feel so—” Josh tries to grind out the words but Joshua slams his hips back down in time with his thrusts and he swears he’s going to come. When he looks up at Joshua, his body is glistening with sweat and his mouth is open blissfully and there are tears staining his cheeks. 

Fuck.

Josh slams his hips up quickly, trying to build some sort of rhythm, but he feels Joshua’s muscles tighten and contract around him and suddenly Joshua is coming all over himself, completely untouched. Holy shit. Josh curses loudly and his hips stutter, heat building in his groin, and he comes hot inside of Joshua, who is still riding out his orgasm. 

They’re both breathing heavily and Joshua grimaces when Josh pulls out and helps him roll off. They lay there for a moment in silence. 

Joshua turns his head and whispers, “Please untie me, I’m pretty sure I can’t feel my hands.”

Josh bursts into laughter and sits up, reaching for Joshua’s hands. He only struggles slightly to untie him, his hands still shaking. 

As soon as Joshua’s hands are untied, he lifts them to thread his fingers into Josh’s hair. It’s sticking up in a thousand different directions and sticks to his neck and forehead with sweat. Josh leans into the touch and grins when Joshua presses their mouths together, running his tongue lightly over Josh’s lip ring. 

Joshua pulls back, “I didn’t think that being tied up would have been as hot as it was.” There’s a blush rising high on his cheekbones and he averts his gaze. “Maybe we should do that again sometime?” 

Josh chokes, “Is that even a question?”

Joshua manages to blush even further. 

“Of course, oh my god, Joshua,” Josh laughs, kissing Joshua quickly on the corner of his mouth. He sits up and scoots off the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. 

When he returns with a towel, his knees almost buckle again when he sees Joshua lying in the sheets, hair mussed, skin flushed and sweaty and beautiful. Completely wrecked. 

Josh climbs back into the bed and kisses Joshua sweetly before wiping away the mess of come all over both of them. 

Joshua grabs his wrist lightly and pulls at him to lay down. He presses a kiss to Josh’s knuckles and whispers, “Thank you.”

“Love you too.” Josh says, and shoves playfully at his shoulder.

“I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow, dammit,” Joshua grumbles, wrapping his arms around Josh. Josh just giggles at him.  “Hey! Okay we’re staying in bed all day tomorrow,” Joshua pouts.

“Sounds like a plan,” Josh yawns, nuzzling his face into Joshua’s shoulder. He can feel Joshua smile into his chest. 

They're both satisfied with themselves as they drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about this at any time honestly thanks  
> hmu on my writing blog on tumblr @ streetdaemon


End file.
